


The Other's Each [Podfic]

by librarychick_94



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s04e09 Miller's Crossing, Episode: s04e15 Outcast, Kid Fic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:51:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7505380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John was aware that he stood awkwardly in the middle of someone else’s living room, cast in beleaguered grays, a remnant from another place and time. Madison was a sharp contrast, standing in the doorway leading towards the kitchen, thumb-prints smudged on clean white paint. She thrummed with life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other's Each [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ladycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladycat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Other's Each](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181434) by [Ladycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladycat/pseuds/Ladycat). 



>  Cover art by [Cybel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cybel/pseuds/cybel)
> 
>  

Length: 00:51:37

File size: 48.7 MB

Download:[Link to download page (Right-click and save link as)](http://librarychick-94.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/TheOthersEach.mp3)


End file.
